The Last Of Us A ItachiSasuke Love Story
by xCrawlingInTheDarkx
Summary: Hannah is just a ninja who works for a famous criminal, he is like a father to her. Because he saved her from death, so her family has not had the same luck. Now she must fight in order to survive, to hide, to get to be alone again .. need to face new dangers that lurk, new powerful opponents. You must take care that their friends do, and who trusts.


_The Last of Us For _

_||The Scroll;|| _

||Hannah's p.o.v;||

_Walking to Akame-sama's office, silently overthinking things. __  
Coming to a halt in front of his door, knocking softly on it. Waiting for his reply, telling me to "Come in".__  
I silently entered his office, only to see him sitting in his chair, facing the window. He sighed heavily before turning around to look at me. I walked towards the desk, coming to a halt right in front of it as he stood up from his chair. __  
"Hannah, please sit down" he said, annoyed, gesturing to one of the chairs that stood in front of his desk. "You know, it's not wise to keep secrets from me..." he added once I sat down, eyeing me. Irritation was clearly visible in his eyes._

I nodded, carefully overthinking my reply. "I prefer to keep my secrets to myself. They are no one else's business, and I want to keep it that way."

_Akame-sama grumbled softly, accepting my words even though he seemed like he wanted to do everything that was possible, only to get my secrets out there. Not going to happen. I knew he wasn't going to give it up though, that he would still try on various occasions to get it out of me. He knew nothing about me, and I planned to keep it like that. __  
I would take my secrets with me to my grave. No one would ever have to know about the things I've been through. __  
"Okay..." Akame-sama said, hesitating whether or not to continue on his rant. "I have a mission for you. There's an important scroll, I need you to steal, and since the Akatsuki is after it you have to act fast" he said as he gave me a scroll that contained the instructions of this missions. "Now, off you go." __  
"Hai, Akame-sama" I replied with the same soft voice of before. I turned around and walked off to my bedroom, preparing myself for my mission. Gathering my weapons I sighed heavily, another boring mission. Once I was done with everything, I did some handsigns and disappeared in thin air. Just thinking about the place I wanted to be, made it possible for me to use this jutsu without ever draining my chakra. It came in quite handy whenever my chakra was low due to training or another fight with the Akatsuki. __  
A couple of moments I arrived where I needed to be; The Village Hidden in the Fog. __  
**__  
||No One's p.o.v;||__  
Two guys were hiding in the woods, near the place where the secret scroll was kept hidden. They searched the place, nearing the house where it was kept. Outside, there were two guards patrolling the place, and they knew that there were more guards inside. __  
"This place is too crowded, un!" The blonde male said as he leaned against the tree, glaring at the guards who were oblivious to their presence. The other male just sighed. __  
"I hate to wait... I hate to make people wait for me. We need to finish this quickly before Leader-sama become angry..." the redhead said. Both males were clad in black cloaks with red clouds on it. The Akatsuki. __The blonde began ranting on about how he just wanted to blow up the whole place and take the scroll with him, just like that, and the redheaded male just ignored him. Too many dumb things were said by the blonde, and he thought it would be a waste of time and energy to make him shut up and show him the things he ranted on about made absolutely no sense. __  
"So when are we going to make our move, yeah?" the blonde asked. __  
"Just be silent and wait, Deidara" the redhead snapped. "The right time will come soon enough, and then we'll make our move."__  
Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes, even though one of them was only visible. The other eye was hidden by his long, blonde bangs. "Sasori-danna, you, and waiting? Yeah right, un." __  
Sasori grunted in annoyance, but continued to ignore Deidara. __  
It was silent for a couple of moments before Deidara spoke again. "Sasori."__  
Sasori still didn't reply, so Deidara called his name again. "Are you ignoring me, un?!"__  
"Just be silent!" Sasori hissed. "You're going to let them know we're here, and that would make us fail the mission, so quit talking!"__  
Deidara's eyes narrowed to slits as he eyed his teammate. He wanted to attack him for speaking to him like that, but he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Sasori just like that. __  
"You know what, I'm hungry, yeah" Deidara said after another moment of silence. Sasori mentally facepalmed himself, wanting to beat his teammate. But now was not the time to fight about useless things, not while they were on a mission. __  
"We don't have time for that" Sasori sighed. Deidara wanted to say something, but his stomach growled rather loudly. __  
"That doesn't mean I can't have some dinner!" Deidara almost shouted, and Sasori facepalmed him rather hard, even though that wasn't what he wanted to do with him right now. What he really wanted to do involved some weapons and a lot of pain on the blonde's side. __  
Sasori ignored him, deciding that now would be the time to make his move. He sidestepped Deidara and walked towards the house, silently while he grabbed to of his special Kunai knives. These had one of his poisons on it, a special kind of poison. No one besides Sasori had an antidote for it. Once the poison had entered your body, you would have no longer than two minutes to live. __  
Deidara noticed that his teammate was going to make his move and walked behind him, getting ready to use his clay in case of emergency. Or just when he felt like to blow something up. Sasori waited until he got the perfect range, and threw the two kunai that were embedded with the poison. It hit the two guards right in the heart, and they died immediately, without making a sound. __  
Both men grabbed a corpse and hid it behind some trees, so that the other guards wouldn't notice them until it would be far too late. They then did a transformation jutsu, changing into the two deceased guards before entering the house. They walked aimlessly around the house and went downstairs, to the basement. There was a locked door, and two guards stood outside. Making sure they weren't seen, Sasori added another two clean kills to his long list of murders, and once again they hid the bodies. They listened for any movement that could be there on the other side of the door, but there was nothing. So they opened the door and entered the basement, seeing a small table with the scroll on it. Next to it was a lit candle, shedding a dim light into the room. __  
The two rogue's smirked at each other before slowly heading towards the scroll...__  
**__||Hannah's p.o.v;||__  
I saw the two men heading into the woods, one of them just put something away in his cloak. The scroll that I was looking for. __  
Looks like the Akatsuki beat me to it, but that didn't mean that I was going to let them get away with it.__  
A smirk made it's way to my face, determined to steal the scroll from this S-ranked Shinobi's. Both men said something to each other, but I didn't quite understand what it was. __  
I followed the two men for a little while, waiting for the moment that they would take a break. I knew for a fact that their hideout was a long way from here, so they were bound to stop somewhere eventually. And so they did, three hours later. __  
I waited until they were completely settled in, letting them believe that there was no one around. My chakra signature was hidden completely, another thing that I've learned to master at a young age. The blonde one almost immediately fell asleep, but I knew the redhead just closed his eyes, still awake. I sighed softly and grabbed two throwing needles, throwing them towards the two men. The blonde one just continued sleeping, while the redhead's eyes shot open. He tried to get up, but found himself paralised. __  
I smirked, controlling the chakra strings that were connected with the needles that I've thrown, making sure the redhead couldn't move. I revealed myself, smirking as his eyes narrowed once he caught sight of me. Turning to look at his teammate, he hissed his name, trying to wake him up. __  
"You have something I want, Sasori-sama..." I said sweetly as I walked towards him, ripping his cloak open, searching for the scroll.__  
"How did you-" Sasori started, but I found the scroll and got it out. __  
"Found it!" I said. "Thanks, Sasori-sama. You saved me a whole lot of trouble" I smirked at him before doing my teleportation jutsu, going back to Akame-sama. I knew that as soon as I disappeared from there, they would try to come after me and get the scroll back. They didn't know that I was siding with Akame-sama though, so they wouldn't know where to look for me. __  
Wondering why Akame-sama needed the scroll, I walked back to his office. But then it occured to me that I didn't need to know in order to carry out his missions. Don't ask, don't tell...__  
**__  
||No one's p.o.v;||__  
Deidara woke up, feeling tired. Getting up, he streched as he yawned, getting ready to continue his way to the Akatsuki base. __  
A punch in his gut woke him up completely, knocking the wind out of him. He lost his balance and fell down, glaring at the person who punched him. Sasori. __  
"Why'd you hit me, un?!" he yelled. __  
"Thanks to you sleeping, we lost the damn scroll" Sasori hissed. Deidara's visible eye widened.__  
"Well where is it?!" Deidara yelled once he processed the information. __  
"We got attacked and the scroll got stolen... by a girl."__  
Deidara's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?! Who attacked you, yeah!" __  
"I have no idea who she was... She moved so quickly and she actually managed to paralise me" Sasori said. __  
"Shit..." Deidara groaned. "Now what are we going to tell Leader-sama, yeah?"~_


End file.
